Best Assignment Ever
by hpgirl4ever
Summary: Seamus can't take it any more! He has to find out if Dean feels the same way about him. Will a night of studying bring the two together?


Seamus sat dejectedly in the common room moodily staring at his half finished charm's essay willing it to do itself. He placed his chin in his palm and sighed. Looking up from underneath his lashes he continued what he had been doing most of the night and stared across the table at his best friend Dean Thomas. Seamus let out another sigh. This time it had nothing to do with his homework. He wondered how long it would be until the dark beauty in front of him finally realized. Seamus had been dropping hints for Merlin knows how long but all Dean did was laugh it off like some kind of joke. Well Seamus supposed it should have been suspected; Seamus flirted with everyone after all. Well used to, he hoped no one realized that he had been paying extra attention to the artistic Gryffindor.

"Seamus, what's wrong." Dean said efficiently snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Er, nothing mate, I'm fine."

"Ok, it's just; you seemed kind of out of it there for a second." He said a little unsure

"Oh, well I'm fine, really" Seamus said doing his best to give a reassuring smile. From the look on Dean's face he failed.

"Have you finished charms yet?" Dean asked thankfully changing the subject as he rolled up his History of Magic paper.

"No, I need something else to do. I just can't focus."

"No wonder" Dean said as he looked up at the clock "You've been at it for three hours "

"Merlin." Seamus said stretching as he looked up, he didn't notice Dean surreptitiously looking at the exposed skin on his stomach. Seamus looked up and smiled meeting Dean's gaze. For a second he could have sworn he saw something in those chestnut eyes, lust maybe? He shook himself, why would Dean be looking at him as if he were a piece of meet waiting to be savored. The thought of Dean savoring a certain part of him caused his mouth to go dry so he took a sip of his butterbeer. Seamus shifted uncomfortably as his pants had become suddenly way too tight.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Dean questioned concern etched on his face."

"I'm fine" Seamus said a little shakily."

"If you say so" Dean said rolling his eyes "Why don't we start potions, all we have left to do is test it out."

"Don't you think it's just a little unethical to make students test potions out, I mean what if something goes wrong, we could die"

"I'm sure no one is going to make that big of a mistake, I mean I haven't heard of something too bad ever happening. Plus we're fairly good; nonetheless you should be the one to test it out."

"Oi! Why me?" Dean chuckled, and for a second Seamus was mesmerized, goodness he wanted him so badly. He desperately wanted to lean across the table and kiss those delectably pouty lips.

"Well, because if something goes wrong, and I'm the one to take it, you'd probably be laughing too hard to get me help, so you should take it."

"I would never." Seamus said in mock offense.

"Riiiiiiight. Well, either way I don't want to take it."

"What's the potion again, I blanked out during the class."

"Oh yeah, you were staring behind me the entire time at Jessica. You couldn't take your eyes off her mate. Now that I think about it, it was actually kind of creepy" Dean smirked "any way's the potion's veritaserum."

Seamus blushed remembering that day. He had in fact been staring in that direction, but it wasn't Jessica that had caught his eye. So one of them would have to take veritaserum, truth serum he thought. Seamus smiled, hoping he could use this to his advantage. He was desperate to see if Dean harbored the same feelings he had for him. And the potion was the way he could do it! He couldn't help the sly grin that appeared on his face, and just barely stopped himself from cackling like a mad man.

"Seamus, maybe you need to go to the nurse, you seriously don't seem well."

"I'm fine" Seamus waved off for the third time that night. "So, why don't you down it and we can just get this over with.

Dean rolled his eyes again obviously not about to give in that easily and Seamus frowned. He should have counted on his friends stubbornness. It was well known that Dean could be as stubborn as a hippogriff but it only served to make him look sexier to Seamus.

"How about this" Seamus said an idea brewing in his mind "We slip some of it in one of our butterbeers, and magically shuffle the bottles, and we each choose one. That way neither of us knows which one has the potion in it. And then we each ask the other a question, and whoever spills their guts is the one who took it."

Dean looked skeptical, but eventually smiled that breath taking smile that Seamus melted over and agreed.

"Okay" he said drawing out the vile from the inside of his robes and handing it to Seamus. Seamus waved his wands at the two bottles and they instantly shuffled in a blur of motion. When they stopped Seamus reached the one closest to him and poured in the clear liquid. With another wave of his wand the bottles shuffled again and then stopped. Seamus smirked, positive that he knew which one was which. He slowly reached over and took the one closest to Dean.

Dean's eyes narrowed as he stiffly reached for the one closest to Seamus.

"Well, bottoms up mate." Seamus smiled as he downed his bottle watching smugly as Dean cautiously did the same.

Feeling a little warm Seamus undid his first three buttons unaware of Dean's unwavering gaze.

"So" Seamus said as he looked up grinning "who do you fancy" he asked innocently, barely aware that he was leaning in eagerly hoping that it would be his name that tumbled from his loves lips.

Dean had a sharp intake of breath before he grinned cheekily. "Like I'd ever tell you." he said slyly "So, what's your deepest secret."

Seamus stared horrified at what he said next. "I'm madly in love with you and just want to snog and shag you senseless and spend the rest of my life with you."

Dean paled so much it didn't seem possible for a boy of his skin tone.

"Oh" he squeaked "Well I guess we know who got the potion" he said laughing nervously as he awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck.

The Scotsman still stared ahead horrified. How had his plan backfired so much?! "Dean, I'm. . . I'm sor-. . . I don't, what, oh gosh. . . Merlin! I should go. . . I understand if you hate me, I just" Seamus was now on the verge of tears as he haphazardly stood and made a run for the portrait hole. He was just about to dive through the entrance when the gentlest of touches stopped him.

He turned around shamefacedly and met the eyes of the one he loved.

"Seamus" he whispered so softly he had to strain to hear it.

"What" he said ashamed that his voice was betraying how hurt he was.

"Were you um serious, or was that just a joke."

"Look it was the truth, so if you hate me or whatever it's ok, but, Merlin Dean, I love you. " Seamus said figuring it was better to just grab the bull by the horns and be open about it since he had already said it once.

Dean swallowed, and Seamus wanted nothing more than to just lick his tantalizing adam's apple.

"Seamus I-" He couldn't help it, without further thought Seamus met his friends piercing gaze and kissed him firmly. The kiss was slightly awkward, too much spit, tongues that didn't know what to do and teeth that occasionally clicked, but to each boy it was amazing. Seamus wrapped his arms around the other boy's neck, and Dean delicately placed his hands on Seamus' hips.

When they pulled apart both boys were panting for breath. After a moment they each timidly met the others gaze.

"Dean I-" Seamus began, he felt like he should apologize although he didn't know how to apologize about the happiest moment of his life.

"I love you too" Dean said abruptly.

"I know, and I'm sor-. . . Excuse me?"

"I said, I love you too." Dean said smiling softly.

Seamus was speechless, he was so filled with happiness that he couldn't even begin to put it into words. Instead he leaned up and captures the others lips in a gentle loving kiss. Seamus was just so filled with joy; he had finally won got together with Dean, over a potions assignment! This was definitely the best homework ever.

_AN: Love this pairing! This is my first Seamus/Dean Fic so I hope I did a good job. Either way tell me please! _

_Reviews are Love! =D_


End file.
